


Danny

by AlwayzHuman



Series: Reveals [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Reveals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 12:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwayzHuman/pseuds/AlwayzHuman
Summary: Marinette is excited about Danny coming for a visit. Now Adrien is jealous.





	Danny

Marinette had managed to get to school early for once today. Everyone could tell that she was bouncing with excited energy for some reason or another. Of course Alya's knew but she wasn't going to tell anyone. Especially after she saw Adrien's reaction to why Marinette was so excited. They were all currently in their seats, waiting for the teacher to come in.

"Calm down, girl," Alya says playfully. The two boys turn in their seat so they could get in on the conversation.

"Sorry Alya," Marinette said as she continued to bounce in her seat. "I'm just so excited! Danny will be here TODAY!" Marinette made an excited squeal. Adrien felt something weird inside him shift but wasn't positive as to what it was. Sure she is one of his closest friends. And he would occasionally visit her as Chat Noir, but that was because she doesn't stutter in the face of the superhero. Adrien didn't like the fact that this Danny guy was making his princess so excited, which confused him because he was in love with Ladybug. Wasn't he?

"Who's Danny?" Nino asked.

"ONLY the coolest guy I know!" Marinette practically shouts. That irritated Adrien even more. He wanted to be the cause of her excitement, not this Danny person. "He is so cool! I hardly ever get to see him since he lives in America! He is so nice and kind and he loves sports and sports accessories. Not to mention how many girls swoon over him everyday back in America! I wonder if he'll bring his motorcycle this time," Marinette gushed, mumbling the last sentence to herself. Adrien felt that weird feeling grow and he didn't like it or this Danny fellow. Nino and Alya noticed the jealousy that was occurring with Arien because of Marinette's gushing. The rest of the day went smoothly for the most part, mostly because Chloe was out on a trip with Sabrina, with a few teasing remarks from Nino to Adrien. Marinette gushed over Danny most of the school day, much to Adrien's displeasure.

When school finally ended, everyone seemed to gather at the front of the school to stare at a boy in his late teens leaning against a black Harley motorcycle. He had messy, dirty blond hair, creamy blue eyes, and wore a black leather jacket over his green shirt and jeans. He was tall and well built and many of the school girls swooned at the sight of him. Marinette and her friends finally join everyone else at the front of the school and saw the boy standing there. Marinette let out an excited squeal as soon as she saw him and raced forward, jumping into his arms and wrapping her legs around him as they hugged.

"Wow…" Alya says, slightly breathless. "When she said that he was good looking, she wasn't kidding." Nino pouted at his girlfriend, completely ignoring Adrien glaring at Danny. Marinette was definitely getting a visit from Chat Noir today, Adrien concluded. Danny soon placed Marinette on the ground after spinning her a few times. Once both of Marinette's feet touched the ground, Danny placed a quick kiss on her cheek. That made something in Adrien snap and he began to make his way to them with the intention to break them apart.

"It's so good to see ya again, Lucky charm!" Danny said with a thick accent as he pulled the small blushing girl into a hug.

"Danny!" Marinette lightly scolded as she returned the hug. "Don't call me that in front of everyone." Marinette soon noticed Adrien and her friends walk over. Alya and Nino were following him to make sure he didn't do anything he might regret later. "Danny! These are my friends." Danny did an exaggerated bow, making Marinette roll her eyes. "Meet Alya, Nino, and Adrien!" Danny's eyes flicked to Marinette when she said Adrien's name. He said something to Marinette in English and Marinette replied back as she shook her head. Danny then turned back to the staring trio of friends.

"It is a pleasure ta meet ya'll," Danny said. "I would to stay an' chat but I need buggy to show me to the market so we can buy some stuff for her parent's bakery before going home." The bluenette rolled her eyes at the name he gave her and she hit his arm, resulting in him giving her a cheesy smile. Danny laughed as he grabbed a red helmet and a black helmet before handing Marinette the red one. Once Marinette said goodbye to her friends, she and Danny placed their helmets on before getting on the motorcycle and driving off.

After finishing his homework and dinner, Adrien transformed into Chat Noir and leapt from building to building, making his way to Marinette's balcony. The minute he got there he knocked on the trapdoor leading to her room. The cat-like hero was expecting to see the bluenette pop out of the door but instead, dirty blond hair popped up. Danny smiled a greeting at the alley cat.

"Hi! You must be Chat Noir, Mari has told me about you," Danny greeted.

"Hey feather head, what are you doing?" Marinette's voice came through as she placed a tray of cookies on her desk.

"Your alley cat decided to come for a visit." Marinette rolled her eyes before climbing on her bed and towards the trapdoor. Chat helped Marinette onto the balcony and then slammed the trapdoor so Danny wouldn't come out. Marinette immediately noticed Chat's grumpy demeanor.

"Chat, that wasn't very nice. What's going on?" Marinette questioned as she sat him down on one of her chairs.

"Who is that?" He asked, ignoring her question. "I don't like him."

"His name is Danny. How can you not like someone you just met?" She asked. "You haven't even talked to him," Marinette said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I don't need to! He seems WAY too close to be a friend. Your he boyfriend is? I mean! Is he your boyfriend?!" Chat shouts. 'Great! Marinette's stutter has passed onto me.' Chat glared as Marinette began to laugh and him, even though she had tried her hardest not to.

"Sorry, chaton, but why are you getting so jealous? Aren't you supposed to be in love with Ladybug?" In that moment, Danny popped out of the trapdoor.

"Hey Adrien, why are you getting jealous?" Danny asked. "Is it wrong for cousins to spend time with each other?" Chat stared at him in shock. Not only did Danny figure out his identity in less than 24 hours but also because they were cousins.

"I told you, bird brain. Chat is not Adrien," Marinette defended.

"That's not what the look on his face says," Danny said with a smug grin, making the bluenette turn back to the cat hero. There was complete silence for about two minutes before anyone spoke.

"You are Adrien, aren't you?" Marinette asked. Chat nodded in reply before looking down.

"You two can't tell anyone. My Lady would kill me if-" Chat stopped and looked back up to the two as they started laughing.

"Tikki, Dazzle, come up here," Danny called back into the bedroom. Moments later a ladybug and a peacock Kwami flew from the room and landed on their respected chosen's shoulder. In a green flash, Adrien sat where Chat once was and a black cat Kwami tackled Tikki into a hug.

"You're Ladybug?" Adrien asked. Marinette smiled shyly before nodding. "How did I not see this before?" Suddenly there was screaming and an explosion in the distance.

"We can talk about this later. Right now we have an Akuma to take care of. Tikki! Spots on!"

"Plagg! Claws out!"

"Dazzle! Fan Feathers!" With that, all three transformed and left to battle the Akuma together. After that, the cat and the ladybug stayed behind to talk while the peacock left for home. After a week of adjusting to the identity reveal, Alya found out that Adrien and Marinette became a couple and a few days later she found out Ladybug and Chat Noir are officially a couple. One night, Marinette sent a letter to her cousin, thanking him for being the cause of the reveal.


End file.
